The present disclosure relates to utilizing global queue pair numbers in a point-to-point computer network environment to provide flexible virtual machine migration between host systems.
The InfiniBand™ Architecture (IBA) is an industry-standard architecture for server I/O and inter-server communication. The IBA architecture is based on a non-bus-oriented I/O structures and includes two basic characteristics, which are point-to-point connections and channel messaging semantics. The point-to-point connections avoid arbitration issues, provide fault isolation, and allow large-sized scaling by the use of switched networks. Regarding channel messaging semantics, the IBA transfers commands and data between hosts and devices as low-overhead messages using network adapter port identifiers and virtual machine queue pair numbers that are specific to a particular host system.